This invention relates to a probe for insertion into the body for example for the monitoring of the body, the administration of substances or the taking of samples.
Sensors are of course well known; a good example is the Paratrend 7(trademark) available from Diametrics Medical. This probe is primarily intended for introduction into blood vessels. Because there is little resistance the end of the sensor can be made very thin and flexible to minimise reduction to blood flow.
It may be desirable to use sensors in firmer tissue for example the brain. Difficulty may be encountered in introducing a flexible probe into such tissue.
According to an aspect of the invention there is provided a method of positioning a probe in a human or animal body tissue comprising the steps of:
i. providing a flexible stylet capable of penetrating the tissue;
ii. providing flexible tubing having a bore capable of receiving separately the stylet and the probe;
iii. positioning the stylet received in the tubing in the tissue;
iv. removing the stylet;
v. inserting probe in the bore of the tubing; and
vi. removing the tubing.
According to the invention there is further provided apparatus for positioning and fixing a probe in human or animal body tissue comprising:
a) a flexible stylet capable of penetrating the tissue;
b) flexible tubing having a bore capable of receiving, separately, the stylet and the probe, the probe being receivable in the flexible tubing when tubing has been positioned in the tissue, and the flexible tubing being capable of removal from the tissue following introduction of the probe.
In one embodiment, the apparatus includes means for locking the probe in position after its correct location in the body tissue.